Ninja Resistance: Yūgure
by hand65
Summary: After the leaf village betrayed Naruto he disappeared. He started the group known as Yūgure, their goal is to protected all the villages from the Akatsuki with their lives. With nine other ninjas Naruto lives on as the leader of the famous Yūgure. AU


_**Ninja Resistance: Yūgure**_

Full Summary: After the leaf village betrayed Naruto he disappeared. He started the group known as Yūgure, their goal is to protected all the villages from the Akatsuki with their lives. With nine other ninjas Naruto lives on as the leader of the famous Yūgure group.

P.S The Akatsuki are not killed at this point. So it's a slight AU. All of them are still alive just to make the story more interesting. Also please no flames because this is my first Naruto fanfic. Please enjoy!

Pairings: Pairings may change! Naruto X Hinata

Shikamaru X Temari

Gaara X Matsuri

Lee X Tenten

Oc X OC

Please enjoy!

_**Chapter 1:Ten Tails! Enter Naruto, Gaara and Adamu**_

It's been five years since I had seen that dreadful hell hole. The place I called home for most of my life. The village all my friends were, my loved ones. It's been five years since I left, since I disappeared from that place. I swore for two promises when I left. The first one, never to return to the Village hidden in the leaves. The second one, to protect any and all villages from the Akatsuki and their terrible plans for the world. I swore to destroy the Akastsuki along time ago but that's what brought me away from those who I planned to protect.

It was five years ago but it felt like it was just a few days ago... I was thirteen back then, five years ago.

I was sent on my first solo mission by grandma Tsunade. My objective was pretty easy. I had to travel to the land of fire and retrieve a weird stone known as the Kasai. It was an easy mission, rarely any ninja attacked me on the journey there and back. The stone was so weird, I felt a weird chakra coming from it.

I could see the Village hidden in the leaves from where I was. It was only a few more minutes away, I could almost smell the ramen. I was happily jumping from tree to tree. When all of a sudden I was struck from behind by a volley of shurikens. I let my guard down as I hit the ground below me hard. A few shuriken were stuck on my back, a little blood was leaving my body but nothing I couldn't endure.

I slowly got to my feet as I removed the star shaped weapons from my back. A little blood was leaving the side of my mouth from the fatal fall. I gritted my teeth as my guard rose up and I braced myself for another attack. Suddenly the sound of bushes moving entered my ears before a pair of kunei were headed my direction at a incredible speed. I quickly noticed them before flipping backwards to avoid them.

They dug into the ground in front of me. My eyes widened quickly as I noticed something about the kunei that I didn't notice before, due to their incredible speed. They were raped in an explosion tag! Before I could even think the tags caught fire. My arms only had time to jerk back before the explosion took place. Everything in about a thirty meter radius from me was caught in the explosion.

After the shock of the explosion and the fire and flash of light cleared all the trees around me were destroyed and I was barely even conscious. I laid on the ground, most of my body was scratched up and blood was pouring from some areas on my body. How I'm conscious after the explosion, I don't have the slightest idea.

Suddenly the sound of foot steps approving me was heard. I quickly realized before I began to lift my upper body. Pain was coursing through my body rapidly but I was determined to see who had ambushed me. I finally succeed to do so but after so I wish I hadn't. Standing before me was none other than Orochimaru! The pail white skinned snake devil!

He stared at me with an amused expression, his yellow snake-like eyes piecing at me with a deadly stare. His long tongue was dancing across his lips plauyfully. "What do you want, you snake devil!" I cried from my position on the ground.

"My, my. What large words coming from such a small little shinobi. And just look at your position. You don't look to be in a very good one to be talking to me like that!" Orochimaru hissed. "I'm here for the Kasai." He added.

"The rock? What would you want with it?" I asked as I began to clutch the red rock in my fist. "For power of course. I thought you would know me by now, I heart is filled with sorrow, knowing that you don't know me as well as I thought you did." The snake man said with a sad expression on him pail face.

"What heart?" I retorted. "Even so if you were to want this for power or even for money or happiness which I know if not true I would never give it to a guy like you!" I finished.

"I wasn't expecting to get that stone without a fight anyways. But now that you say so I'll just have to kill you and that village!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "But act now and you walk away alive and so does your little leaf village." The man said slyly.

"Over my dead body!" I retorted but I regret doing that over everything in my life.

"Very well, as you wish..." Orochimaru said before he rose his arms. He he bagan to do complicated hand signs so quickly not even a high level ninja could see them. Sometimes I wish I had the Sharingan. "Seal release jutsu!" He exclaimed, ending his hand signs with a hand sign I had never seen before. Wait a second, I've never heard of this jutsu! "Prepare to meet your fate, nine tail fox!" He cried before some kind of weird black circle shaped thing went into my body.

Suddenly my whole body went numb and my eyes went into a piecing pain. The pain travelled across my body rapidly increasing speed and in pain. I felt as if my body was transforming. I dropped the Kasai stone on the ground, I lost control of my body. Then everything went blank.

My eyes shuttered open. It was dark but there was a dimmed light coming from somewhere. My head was aching painfully but I gave some effort to look around and at least try to think. It was familiar but not from this point of view, where I was now. It was familiar but as if I was here but not exactly here, maybe look at this place from another angel. I looked in front of me. There were steel bars going downwards, that's where the light was coming from.

I remember now! This is where I meet Kyuubi! But why am I here on the inside of the bars when I usually appear on the outside of them when I need to talk to him. This was too weird! It's lke we switched places and he's on the outside and I'm on the inside! Wait a minute, that would me...he's..he's on the outside where I'm suppose to be! This is bad! He could be doing anything right now, anything! I've gotta get out of here!

I quickly rose to my feet, it wasn't exactly quickly since I still felt weak and injured from the explosion that happened not too long ago. Screw that Orochimaru! He must have broke Kyuubi from the seal so he would be sent loose and I would be trapped on here. That jutsu that he used on me! How did he learn it? It must of released Kyuubi from inside me!

I slowly struggled onto my wobbling and tired legs. I slowly made my way to the source of the light. When I got there I could clearly see between the bars. There was nothing beyond that point, nothing but a endless looking hallway. I gripped the bars with all my might, which wasn't much.

"Let me out!" I cried as I attempted to move the bars. "Kyuubi, where are you?" I cried even loud before it began to echo down the hallway.

After a few more endless minutes I grew tired of waiting for a reply that wasn't never going to come. "Fine! You asked for it!" I cried before backing up a bit from the bars. I brought my two fingers together on both hands before forming a cross with them. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I exclaimed. But nothing happened.

I wasn't feeling the flow of energy inside me, the flow of my chakra. It wasn't there. But I wasn't the type of guy to just give up so easily.

"Even without a shadow clone to help me, I gotta try." I told myself before lifting my palm upwards to above my waist level. My muscle in my arm and hand tighten but nothing happened. The usual blue sphere wasn't appearing where it was suppose to. "It's obvious now...my chakra is gone..." I stated sadly before my head dropped.

"It's not that, kit." I heard a loud and booming voice say. I looked up in complete shock to see the red fox stand on the other side of the gate. "Your chakra is there alright. It's just that you can use it where you are now. You're in a chakra free state."

"Kyuubi! What the heck is happening on the outside?" I questioned eagerly, clutching the bars.

"Well, I'm loose and i'm terrorizing the village." Kyuubi said calmly as if it was nothing.

My eyes widened in shock. "You've gotta be kidding! Let me out of here, Kyuubi!" I cried.

The fox shook his head. "No can do, kit. I'm finally free and you're not." He replied. But then suddenly the same black circle seal appeared behind Kyuubi. And busted quickly as it appeared it caught the nine tailed fox and everything went blank as a bright white light took over the area.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open as life started to become visible for me again. My vision was blurry at first but my eyes adjusted quickly. Everything was blue. And white fluffy things would pass by sometimes. I was looking at the sky.<p>

I felt what was below me. It was soft but sometimes rough in areas. It wasn't earth or solid ground, that was for sure.

I slowly lifted my body to see that I was moving at at a pretty quick past and also pretty high above the ground.

"You're awake.". Calm and emotionless voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around at the sound of the very familiar voice.

"Gaara!" I exclaimed happily. The red haired sand village boy hadn't changed a bit. Not even his clothing. His gourd hasn't changed either. Actually sand was pouring out of it right now to create the sand cloud we were floating on.

He sat crossed legged at the front of the sand cloud. "It was quite the battle back there." Gaara said to me with out even turning around. "The seal of the nine tailed fox had been broken and he was on the loose." The desert boy explained.

"What happened? How'd the village?" I asked.

"Only a few dozen people died. A few more were injured. The from gate and wall of the village were torn down completely but most of the inside of it is fine." Gaara explained.

"How about the ramen shop?" I asked eagerly. "How is it? If Kyuubi dares even to have looked at it I will kill him!" I exclaimed.

Gaara sweat dropped. "I'm sure the noodle restaurant is fine but something happened to the hokage." Gaara replied.

"Grandma Tsunade? Is she alright?" I asked without patiences. Things were drifting the wrong way.

"She managed to seal the demon nine tailed fox back inside you but she disappeared." Gaara explained with the very slightest of slight sign of sadness.

"What? Now way! You're lying! This isn't happening!" I cried, tears were literally starting to form at my eyes.

"I don't lie, Naruto." Gaara said calmly, even though it looked like I was about to kill him. "Well, that's the least of our problems. I got there just in time to save a few people and some of the village but after the fox was sealed back into you the villagers were furious with you. I had no choice but to take you and flee."

I had calmed down now. "Thanks, Gaara, I owe you yet another one." I replied gratefully. "If it wasn't for you I probably would have died back there." I finished before looking back the way we left. The village was out of site from the distance we were, even if we are high in the air.

It's nothing at all, Naruto, if I'm not mistake you saved my life quite a few times as well." Gaara replied. "But I cannot take all the credit. I was not the only one who helped. The shadow boy and the fast one from the chunin preliminaries." Gaara explained.

"Shikamaru and Lee..." I said with a small smile.

"Yes, they aided to defend you before I could get to you. Without them I would have been too late to come to your aid." Gaara explained. "Also the shadow boy covered our escape perfectly with his shadow possession jutsu." Gaara commented.

"It is meant to be stalling and distracting technique." I said. "So where are we going? The sand village?" I asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Thy already have your head has bounty in almost every village and land by now." Gaara replied. "Our best move is to hide for a little while." Gaara suggested.

"What? No, I can't drag you into this. Just drop me of here and I'll be fine. I promise." I said.

"Do not worry, Naruto. I dragged myself into this. I'm helping a friend and anyway as the one tail sand demons' container they want me as well."

"Has everyone become part of the Akatsuki?" I cried a little too loudly.

"Get back here, ten tailed beast!" A slightly familiar voice came from below us. We both looked down to see two familiar figures flying on a large white bird. I heard Gaara grunt at the sight of the familiar blond Shinobi. "Deidara..." He said.

"And Tobi..." I said, looking at the orange masked man. "What are those two doing here?" I asked but didn't expect an answer.

"They're probably after him." Gaara said before pointing down to the ground. I didn't notice but the ground was now all sandy, I guess Gaara was planning to grab a few things from the land of sand.

I noticed a boy running a few yards in front if the white bird. He was running so they were gaining on him rapidly. The boy had long black hair that had no problem with being messing as it flew in many different directions even with the length. He wore a brown cloak that reached his knees and had long sleeves. The cloak also had a hood that wasn't on right now. He also wore white pants and blue Shinobi shoes.

He was really fast, a cloud of sand was forming behind him. He wasn't only fast but he was very agile, dodging a few Kunei and shurikens the two Akatsuki members were attempting to hit him with.

"Damn this kid is fast!" Deidara said.

"No joke, Deidara, he is extremely agile as well. Our tools aren't the least effective against him." Tobi said, withdrawing his remaining kunei and shurikens.

"You're right, Tobi, we must get closer!" Deidara said before the white clay bird began to lower closer to the ground.

"Let's help that kid, Gaara!" I exclaimed.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Agreed. An enemy of the Akatsuki is a on ally of ours." Gaara said before the sand cloud began to lower to the ground.

"The element of surprise is ours!" Gaara said before sand began to move towards the clay bird. With ease the sand tighten it's grip around the bird before throwing towards the ground with great force.

The two Akatsuki members were definitely taken by surprise with their guards down. Before they could do anything the clay bird hit the sand ground hard, a large cloud of dust surrounded them.

I noticed that the boy had stopped running and turned to see the commotion. When our eyes came into contact I was taken aback a bit. His eyes were pure stormy grey.

But suddenly a volley of kunei flew out if the cloud if dust without warning. They flew towards the boy with great speed, he had let his guard down, or that's was how it seemed. When the kunei came into a ten meter radius with the boy he began to make hand signs quickly but I could keep up to see which ones he was making. Bird, monkey, monkey, ?, ? And serpent. It was strange, almost half the hand signs he did were unknown to me. The two I didn't. Know he made were the same. They were peace signs on both hands but they were also interlocked.

"Wind barrier jutsu!" He exclaimed, finishing his hand signs before the kunei were blocked by an invisible force.

"I've never seen that jutsu before!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a very odd and unique jutsu, I have never seen one similar to it before either." Gaara said. But our discussion didn't last long as a volley of kunei were headed towards us as well. Before they could reach us a large amount of sand came into their path to stop them with ease.

But the fight was far from over as white blurs were headed towards us. "What is that?" I asked, squinting my eyes a bit to try to see more clearly.

But Gaara's eyes widened in shock. "Exploding clay! My sand can not penetrate it!" Gaara said quickly. I looked a little more with more focus the. I noticed that the blurs were little white birds made of clay. "There's no use in dodging them, they will follow you until they hit something." Gaara explained.

"Hit something, you say?" I asked before forming the Shadow clone jutsu sign. "Fine then! Shadow clone jutsu!" Exclaimed before a few dozen copies of me appeared and charged towards the little birds. I thought it was the exact amount and maybe a little more for a counter attack.

The clones collided with the clay birds, explosions forming every in mid air. But suddenly white blurs shot out from the cloud, a little less then the amount that were previously shot.

"What the hell!" I cried before the birds collided with the sand cloud below us. Even Gaara had a surprised expression as we fell to our doom. The explosions were the least of our problems, the falling was.

"Wind type: Wind Dragon Twister!" A slightly familiar voice came when the air around us began to twist rapidly.

I looked down to see Deidara and Tobi being surrounded by a large dragon made of air. It was very long but not very wide.. It also had piercing red eyes.

The air around us started to hold strong until Gaara and I started to just float there. But down below the wind dragons wasn't giving Deidara and Tobi such a good time as the wind below was becoming very rough and violent.

Finally Gaara pulled enough sand for the two if us to float on sand boards. A few shirt minutes later the sand finally dropped us off on the ground. The rough and violent winds were finally dying out. Deidara and Tobi looked like they had just finished doing some sky diving.

Gaara and I landed so that the three of us were surrounding them. Without warning Gaara quickly pulled some sand around the two figures. They tried to struggle with all their might but to no avail did they escape. "Sand coffin!" Gaara exclaimed as the sand around them became solid and rough.

"Time to finish this! Final blow, you ready, kid?" I asked the kid across from me before he quickly nodded with a smirk.

We were both think the same thing, making the sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" We both exclaimed before only one copy of our selves were made. I opened my palm to beginning charging a blue sphere. My clone began to keep circle the sphere to keep it's form. Across from me the other guy was holding a similar sphere as mine but his was gray and he was holding it with two hands. He had his shadow clone do the same as mine was doing! Unreal! We have the same idea!

"Let's go!" The guy exclaimed before I nodded quickly with a smirk. We both began to run at them with will speed.

"Rasengan!" I cried.

"Doragon Ryu!" The boy across from me exclaimed.

Our two attacks collided with each of the two figures. But their were no yells of pain. Grey and blue lights and flashed over took the area.

When the light cleared nothing was left between us. We were on our butts and Gaara watches in amazement at the destructive power.

"It's either we destroyed them to nothing or well they escaped." I said flatly.

"They're Akatsuki members, I doubt we got them so easily. The only things between us were two large rock boulders.

"A substitution justsu!" I cried in complete shock. "B- but how?"

"Get over it, Naruto!" Gaara's voice calmed me down a bit. Gaara slowly walked over to the boy that laid on his butt across from me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yu Adamu." The boy replied.

"What village or land are you from?" Gaara asked.

"I don't live in a village or land. I'm a freedom fighter. I fight alone and I'm a wanted guy." He said before helping himself up.

"So, what did you do to get those Akatsuki guys so pissed off at you?" I asked, crossing my legs from where I was on the ground.

"They want me dead. Because I'm a monster, I am the ten tailed dragon." The boy explained.

"The ten what?" I asked in shock.

"The ten tailed dragon, the demon that is sealed within my body." The boy explained.

"Ten tailed? I thought there were only nine." Gaara said.

"Well you thought wrong, I'm the last number if he tail beasts." Adamu explained.

"So what do you know about the tailed beast? Their status." Gaara said.

"Their are only three of us left. One, nine and of course me, ten. The Akatsuki killed the seven others." Adamu explained.

"So we're the only ones left..." Gaara said.

"Exactly! And our goal is to destroy he Akatsuki!" Adamu exclaimed.

"You're right! So if we're gonna do that we'll need to form a team just like the Akatsuki did." I exclaimed.

"Naruto has a point. Evening the odds with numbers could help our chances." Gaara said. "Us three and seven more."

"Some old friends of mine might jut do the trick and fill those seven spots." I said. "And we also need a team name!"

"That would be most fitting..." Gaara said before he began to think. "How about team Uzamaki?" I suggested. That wasn't a good idea as I received glares from the two.

"How about Ryu?" Adamu asked but Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Akatsuki means Dawn, so how the opposite. We'll be Dusk which means Yūgure in Japanese." Gaara said.

"You're a genius, Gaara! What would we do without you?" I asked happily. "So from now on we will be known as the Yūgure!" Naruto exclaimed before joining Adamu and Gaara to make a circle.

"My name is Yu Adamu! Together with seven others we will take down any and all Akatsuki members!" Adamu exclaimed before putting his head in the middle.

"My name is Gaara of the desert! We shall help those who are in need of aid and assistance without hesitation!" Gaara exclaimed before adding his hand in. That must have been the most expression and emotion I have ever seen him use.

"And finally, my name is Uzimaki Naruto! And we shall protect every land and village until all evil his erased!" Naruto exclaimed before adding his hand in on the top.

"Yūgure!" The three exclaimed in sync.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto and Gaara."

* * *

><p>Please review for a quick update! I want to hear what you guys have to say! I'm taking requests and suggestions for this story and a new one!<p>

Until next time!

-Hand65


End file.
